Justice Jury
Team- '''The Justice Jury '''Formed- '''1860 '''Disbanded- '''Unknown (whereabouts of 50s team still unknown) '''About the Team Formed in 1860 after the Age of Super-Heroes began, as they are the world's first official public team of super-heroes. Alongside the immortal King Claw and Fire Chief 5, the team spent several decades with the roles of Judge, Seamtress and Mime all being assumed by different people of the same blood-line until World War 1, after that, the team started to gain new membership along different identities until and during World War 2, After World War 2, the team was disbanded completely. In the 1950s, a new team was established, of which Fire Chief 5 was the only original member, but this team ended up being displaced in time and brought to 2003, during the Tyrants take over of Titan City. They saved the day, but the fate of the team after defeating the Kraan Overmind is currently unknown. Fun fact- '''the 50s team are all super heroes inspired by the ideas of real life nursery children! '''Membership Original Team- '''this team existed in this format from the 1860s till the end of World War 1 in an unchanged manner. There were several different Judges, Mimes and Seamstresses of the same family. '''The Judge- the original Judge was one of the super-genius blood-lines of the world not connected to the Daedalas Bloodline, despite a similar genius; the Judge's all have technology related genius, and use it to create their own Justice Hammer, a piston powered two handed metal sledge hammer of immense power. The Seamstress- only the women of this bloodline can the powers of the Seamstress, which all manifest as some kind of telekinesis, which different Seamstresses had differing levels of control over. King Claw- an originally German werewolf who came to England and speaks English like a native born. When Icarus released the Promethean Fire into the atmosphere, he gained the ability to control his before uncontrollable supernatural curse, at will, and can communicate fluently in werewolf form. He is killed by the Gentleman in the 60s after he retires. There is currently a King Claw from another universe active in Titan City in the present day. The Mime- another bloodline of heroes who all posess telepathy and an ability to create objects of invisible force. The last Mime to exist in the Jury is in the 1930s, until he disappears, joining the Time Titans. He eventually dies and never returns, so the blood-line ends. Fire Chief 5- the consciousness of a firefighter imbedded in the helmet he died in. The consciousness possesses all but the greatest wills that touch the helmet, conveying the fire fighters skills, along with five super powers; power lifting, enhanced running speed, flight, pyrokinesis and hydrokinesis. 40s Team The Judge (Evelyn Judge)- '''the first female Judge. Unable to lift the Justice Hammer on her own, she wears a suit of power-assisted armour to hold it. '''Laser Lady- a fiery tempered woman who can project lasers from her eyes to harm others or launch herself into the air. One of the team's survivors after the war. After retirement, she ends up in Summer Springs retirement home and joins the first Senior Citizen Squad on an adventure. She is assumed to have died of old age. Gun Man (Michael Murphy)- a man cursed to be unable to kill, despite being a skilled soldier. He survived the war and later became Team Titan's Gunslinger, before dying, the nanites posessing his consciousness at the time later ressurecting him by modifying the form of a rat, simply known in the present day as Murphy. Paragon (Noone)- 'the Hope side of the Monster Society 's Noone, sent to infiltrate the team and inform the Society in case the Jury encounters any sign of the Reinhardt twins. He has incredible levels of strength and toughness as well as superfast flight. He also bears a remarkable resemblance to Team Titan Think Tank's Great Briton, albeit with a more military looking costume. 'Captain Dynamo (Frederick Frank Firkins Junior)- 'the first hero created by Prometheus's labs underneath Titan City. He can generate heat energy to propel himself through the air, hurl heat blasts or make himself explode. He was more of an associated hero than a full time member. '''Minesweeper- '''the son of Zachary Judge, Evelyn's father and the previous Judge, and the previous Seamstress, and is the first inheritor of the Seamstress lines telekinetic powers. '''Fire Chief 5 and King Claw- '''the two remain on the team. '''50s Team ' '''Fire Chief 5- as the only original, serves as team leader. Oscar (Who Can Fly)- a secret agent imbued with the power to turn his arms into wings, created force fields (by yelling 'FORCE FIELD!) and the power of immobile self-petrification. He lost his arms-into-wings powers, instead gaining the ability to super-heat his own body. Died being devoured by the Kraan Over-Mind. Water Man- permanently made of living water. Is more or less indestructible, but other than being able to fly on water and project water jets of mild pressure, is otherwise not incredibly powerful. Scooter Ride- a boy with the ability to make himself more impressive with imagination, mainly by making his scooter fly. The implication that the team eventually returns to their time, as he is the grandfather of massively powerful child in the present day, Dillon Chase, who is repsponsible for bringing this team to the present. Spaceship Boy- from a race of sentient space-faring robots, with cannons built into his elbows. The team's powerhouse. Colour Man- a man with a series of bizarre powers relating to what colour he turns his skin. He was killed in battle with Kraan hordes. X-Boy- a hideous lab experiment with the ability to create two discs of energy called 'pockets', one absorbs and projects heat, the other, super-powers. A cyborg, he has capsules in his back which drop and release small servitor robots he calls 'mice.' He died against the Kraan, trying to defend a dying Colour Man. Super Fairy- a woman who has been mutated with incredibly taught skin and muscles that enhances her strength and speed, allows her to stretch, and unfortunately had also altered her vocal cords to that she has a hideous voice, despite her beautiful face.